Scruffy's First Night Home
by Marymel
Summary: Jackson, Greg and Morgan help Scruffy in her first night home.


**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI.**

**Since I wrote "Scruffy," where Jackson, Greg and Morgan adopt the little dog in 14x21, I thought it would be cool to write a story where Scruffy spends her first night at home with the family. Here's what I came up with. Hope you all enjoy...and pretty please review.**

Jackson Sanders sat in his car seat with the newest member of his family - his dog, Scruffy. Greg and Morgan adopted the little mutt when she was found at the home of the murder victim in their latest case. Jackson instantly fell in love with the dog and named her Scruffy. Now the family were on their way home after stopping at the pet supply store for food and a dog bed.

Scruffy stayed close to Jackson as he held the dog's leash in the store. She was shyly looking at all the shoppers, people and supplies, just getting used to being with her new family. "It okay, Scruffy," Jackson assured her. "We gotta find you a good bed an' some food, den we can go home!"

Morgan found a food bowl and some food while Greg and Jackson looked at the dog beds. "Daddy, dere are so many!" Jackson said as he looked at all the different sizes.

"Well, there are all different sizes of doggies," Greg said. He smiled as Jackson talked to Scruffy, telling her about her new home and what they were buying. Scruffy just stuck close to her new little boy, happy to be out of the shelter and going to a forever home.

Morgan and Greg paid for their supplies and the family went home. Jackson sang a little song as he rode home with Scruffy sitting beside him. "I got my very own doggie, an' her name is Scruffy, an' she my doggie an' I love her!"

As they came in the house, Jackson carefully carried Scruffy inside. "We home!" He told the dog. "Dis your new home, Scruffy!"

"Welcome home," Greg and Morgan said.

Jackson set Scruffy down and the little dog sniffed her new home. He watched as the dog looked around and investigated her new home. "Dis is your home, Scruffy. Do you like it?"

Morgan and Greg smiled as Scruffy looked around her new home. "Jackson, do you want to put her food and water bowls in the kitchen?" Morgan asked.

"Oh, yeah!" Jackson said as he took the bowls and followed Greg to the kitchen. Greg set the bag of dog food down as Jackson set the bowls on the floor. "Dese are Scruffy's, so she can have some food an' water."

Scruffy walked in and saw Greg showing Jackson how to fill her food bowl. She shyly watched as Greg took the other dish and filled it with water. Jackson smiled when he saw Scruffy. The dog walked over, sniffed her food and ate a few bites. "Daddy, she likes da food!"

"Yeah," Greg said with a smile as he set the dog's water dish down. "She needs her food...just like you need yours."

"Yeah," Jackson agreed. "Mama say she gunna fix us some sammiches."

Morgan fixed them some sandwiches for supper, but Jackson did not want to sit at the table and eat. He wanted to spend as much time as he could with Scruffy.

"Jacks, let Scruffy eat her food," Greg said. "You need to come eat."

"Come on," Jackson told Scruffy. "You can come sit at the table wif me!"

"Honey, Scruffy sits on the floor," Morgan said as she set Jackson's plate on the table.

Scruffy sat patiently and watched the family eat. Greg and Morgan imagined the dog was just happy to have a home. All Jackson knew was he had a dog of his very own, and he loved Scruffy very much already.

As Jackson ate, he saw Scruffy watching, probably wondering if his new family would share some food.

Morgan laughed softly as she watched the dog. "You know," she softly said to Greg, "After being in the shelter so long, she's probably just happy to have a home."

"Yeah," Greg agreed. He smiled as the dog looked at Jackson as he chatted about his day and his new dog. Greg hadn't planned to get Jackson a pet, but he loved seeing his son so happy with his new dog.

"Daddy, does Scruffy know dis is her home?" Jackson asked.

"She does...and she knows you're her buddy."

"Yeah! She is my doggie an' my buddy!"

Greg pinched off a small piece of chicken from his sandwich and gave it to Jackson. "You want to see if she likes people food?"

Jackson took the food and held his hand out for the dog. Scruffy walked up, sniffed the food and ate it right out of Jackson's hand. The little boy laughed. "She likes it!"

Morgan and Greg laughed softly. "Yeah," Greg agreed. "Just remember not to give her too much. She might get sick."

"And don't ever give her chocolate," Morgan added.

"Yeah, cause Aunt Sara says dat gives doggies tummy aches!"

After supper, Jackson and Scruffy explored the rest of the house before Jackson had to take his bath. Scruffy sat on the floor as Greg gave Jackson a bath.

"Daddy, will we ever give Scruffy a bath?"

Greg smiled softly when he heard Scruffy whimper. "Not today, but we might have to sometime."

"Scruffy, I help Uncle Nicky give his doggie a bath. Sam is bigger dan you, so I had to help Uncle Nicky. An' you gunna like Sam."

"She already likes Uncle Nicky," Greg said as he pulled Jackson out of the tub. "He helped back at the lab when Scruffy first came in."

"Oh, dat's very nice. Uncle Nicky is a good pal, right daddy?"

"Yeah."

"An' we gotta take Scruffy to da doggie park, so she can play!"

"Maybe we'll call Aunt Sara, ask if she wants to bring Hank?"

"Yes!"

After he dried off and put on his pajamas, Jackson settled in as Scruffy sat on the floor. "Scruffy, dis my favorite time of da whole day! Dat's when my daddy an' mama read to me an' tuck me in da bed!"

Greg smiled warmly as his son talked about how much he loved just having his daddy and mama with him. Greg loved it too, and smiled as Scruffy sat up when Jackson told him his daddy would read them a story.

"We hafta read Skippyjon Jones," Jackson insisted. Looking at his dog, he said, "I know he's a kitty, but he finks he's a doggie."

Morgan came in and picked up Scruffy so she could sit on Jackson's bed and enjoy the story. They loved how Scruffy seemed to pay attention to the story as he nestled up to Jackson.

When the story was over, Greg kissed Jackson's head. "I love you, Jacks."

"I love you," Morgan said.

"I love you too...an' I love Scruffy too!" He smiled as the dog settled on Jackson's bed.

Greg and Morgan kissed Jackson goodnight as the little boy dozed off. Morgan patted Scruffy's head. "Come on, girl. You've got your bed here on the floor."

Scruffy responded by laying her head on Jackson's legs. Morgan laughed softly. "Come on, girl." She picked up the dog and they let Jackson sleep as they left the room.

"Here's your bed," Morgan said. Scruffy got settled and laid down. Morgan and Greg patted her head. "It's okay," Greg assured her. "Jacks is going to get a good night's sleep."

Scruffy laid down, wondering why she couldn't stay with her new buddy.

Greg and Morgan got themselves ready for bed. When Morgan came out of their bathroom, she saw the dog wasn't in her bed. "Greg, where's Scruffy?"

"She's not in her bed?" Greg asked. Sure enough, she wasn't in her dog bed.

Morgan and Greg smiled as they thought of where the dog might be. They quietly walked to Jackson's room and pushed the door open wider. They smiled as they saw Jackson sleeping soundly holding his teddy bear, with Scruffy on the bed, her head on Jackson's legs as they slept soundly.

Greg smiled when he saw his son with his dog - to him, it looked perfect. "Let them sleep," he whispered to Morgan.

Morgan took her cell phone and quietly snapped a photo of the two new friends sleeping soundly. "I think Scruffy feels safe already."

"Yeah," Greg agreed. He loved seeing his son so happy. And he had to admit, he loved having a dog in the family.

Morgan and Greg smiled and watched the two sleep. To them, it was beautiful. Jackson and Scruffy both had small smiles, knowing they had each other. And they knew they had their family.

**The End.**


End file.
